TUXEDO Minyoon Jikook
by Sondae1122
Summary: aku yang pertama melihat nya,aku yang pertama mengenal nya, aku yang selalu ada untuk nya,Tapi kau datang dan merebut nya dari ku, "Yoongi hyung, mau menemani ku membeli sesuatu?". -jimin,"Astaga kau menyuruh ku memilih cincin perkawinan?, yang benar saja, kau ingin melamarku bocah!".-yoongi,"A-aku, aku menerima lamaran mu , dan aku juga mencintai mu, jimin hyung".-jungkook.


Minyoon x jikook fanfiction.

Min yoongi

Park jimin

Jeon jungkook.

.

.

.

.

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu & mv Taeyang -wedding dress

Setting cerita akan di atur sedemikian rupa, karena saya memang terinspirasi dr sana ,, anggap saja saya ga kreatif ?,

Dan ada beberapa bagian yang akan di ubah / di tambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita .

.

.

.

.

.

.

Summary :

aku yang pertama melihat nya

aku yang pertama mengenal nya,

aku yang selalu ada untuk nya,

Tapi kau datang dan merebut nya dari ku,

"Yoongi hyung, mau menemani ku membeli sesuatu?".

-jimin

"Astaga kau menyuruh ku memilih cincin perkawinan?, yang benar saja, kau ingin melamarku bocah!".

-yoongi

"A-aku, aku menerima lamaran mu , dan aku juga mencintai mu, jimin hyung".

-jungkook

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy...

Seorang namja berkulit pucat, duduk termangu di depan cermin , pandangan nya tak teralih kan dari bayangan yang terpantul di depan nya.

Tubuh ramping nya terbalut kemeja putih dengan celana senada sebagai bawahan nya, tangan nya sibuk mengaitkan dasi di kerah baju nya, namja itu berjalan menuju kearah lemarinya, menatap satu-satu nya

Blazer putih yang tergantung rapi disana, ia ayuhkan tangan mungil nya menjamah permukaan kain itu, mengagumi setiap jengkal motif jahitan yang di buat khusus untuk nya.

Min Yoongi nama namja itu , ia tidak bisa berhenti mengagumi dirinya dalam balutan baju mewah yang ia kenakan. Sampai sebuah tangan yang memeluk nya dari belakang menyadarkan nya dari kekaguman. Tangan rentah itu memeluk nya hangat, yoongi selalu menyukai sensasi pelukan ini , pelukan ibu nya.

"Kau terlihat sangat tampan sayang, sangat-sangat tampan".

Suara parau dari ibunya mengalun indah di pendengaran nya, terdengar berat penuh rasa bersalah, tapi tak terbaca di balik raut wajah cantik nya.

"Pergilah , jangan buat Jungkook dan appa mu menunggu terlalu lama".

Yoongi hanya tersenyum dan berlalu menuruti perintah ibunya.

Saat sampai di depan pintu namja itu kembali menoleh kearah ibu nya, ia berjalan ke arah yeoja itu dan mengambil sebuah map bewarna keemasan , ia berdiri tepat di hadapan ibu nya, memandang kagum sosok di depan nya lalu mencuri sebuah kecupan di kening nya.

Yoongi berjalan tergesa-gesa mobil nya mogok di tengah jalan , ia tidak boleh terlambat datang di hari special nya, ia harus sampai di gereja sebelum jam 9 , tepat acara sakral itu di mulai.

Keringat tipis tercetak jelas di dahinya, hampir merusak make up tipis di wajah manis nya, sedikit berlari menuju pintu gereja menghampiri ke empat sahabat nya seokjin, namjoon, hoseok dan taehyung. Yang sedari tadi menunggu kedatangan nya.

Seokjin orang pertama yang menghamburkan pelukan nya ke tubuh mungil yoongi, namja yang di peluk terkekeh geli.

"Jangan menangis hyung dan jangan sampai baju mahal ku basah".

Seokjin semakin terisak sampai tangan kekar namjoon merengkuh nya.

Hoseok menggapai tangan yoongi meremas nya lembut , serta mengacak-acak surai hitam itu, Yoongi mendengus dan mengerucutkan bibir nya menerima perlakuan kekanakan dari sahabat hyper nya itu, sedangkan hoseok sendiri tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum gemas di buat nya.

Masih dengan bibir mengerucut, Taehyung memutar tubuh yoongi secara paksa , menatap tubuh mungil itu penuh kagum.

"Kau terlihat sangat manis hyung". Ucap nya ..

Namjoon tersenyum kearah yoongi, menempatkan kedua tangan nya di atas bahu namja bersurai hitam kelam itu, menatap nya lembut dengan nada menenangkan.

"Hyung, berjanjilah untuk selalu bahagia".

Ucapan namjoon seakan menggetarkan hati nya, mata nya memanas tapi ia tetap tersenyum, menunjukan gummy smile terbaik nya.

"Tentu, jangan khawatir".

Yoongi berjalan ke arah belakang gereja untuk menemui , Jungkook dan appa nya.

Kedua namja beda generasi itu terlihat sama tampan nya,

Jungkook terlihat tampan, menawan dan manis secara bersamaan dalam balutan tuxedo putih dg dasi kupu-kupu berwarna senada.

Sedangkan ayah nya terlihat gagah dan berkarisma dalam balutan baju formal nya.

"Yoongi-ah, ayo kita kedepan sebentar lagi akan di mulai acaranya".

Yoongi tersenyum saat tangan ayah nya menggengam erat tangan nya.

Lonceng gereja telah dibunyikan, pertanda acara sakral itu akan segera di mulai, Pintu gereja terbuka begitu lebar, buket bunga raksasa tertata rapi di tiap sudut, karpet merah menjulang sampai ke altar juga sebuah grand piano putih yang di letakan tepat di samping altar, perpaduan sempurna dg kombinasi putih dan soft pink,

Yoongi tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah bahagia nya,senyum nya lepas begitu saja saat melihat namja pujaan nya berdiri dg balutan tuxedo hitam di atas altar, Park jimin nama nya.

Yoongi berjalan berdampingan dg ayah nya juga adik nya jungkook, sesekali ia menoleh ke arah ibu nya yg tersenyum memberikan kekuatan, sampai mereka berhenti tepat di depan altar . Sekuat tenaga ia menatap manik caramel milik jimin dan tersenyum begitu tulus, tautan tangan nya terlepas dan ia melangkah sendiri ke samping altar, mendudukan diri tepat di depan grand piano dan membiarkan adik nya , jungkook mengucap janji suci bersama pujaan hati nya, park Jimin .

Flashback

2tahun yg lalu ...

Seorang namja dg hodie kebesaran tengah berteduh di depan sebuah caffe, sebenar nya itu tidak bsa di sebut berteduh saat hampir seluruh pakainya basah kuyup,

Namja itu terlihat gelisah , kadang ia memajukan kaki nya seolah berfikir ingin menerjang derasnya hujan, tapi saat air hujan menyentuh kulit nya namja itu justrus reflek memundurkan tubuh nya.

Hal itu mengundang decakan gemas dari namja tampan bersurai drak brown, yang tidak sengaja melihat nys dari dalam caffe.

Sebuah tepukan di bahu mengagetkan namja berhodie itu,

"Heii,, mau berbagi payung dengan ku?, dari tadi kau terlihat resah, hujan nya terlalu lebat untuk di terjang".

Namja berhodie itu diam berusaha mencerna setiap ucapan yg di tawarkan tadi.

"Tapi aku ingin kesana". Tunjuk namja berhodie itu.

Namja yang satu nya terkekeh, "aku akan ke toko sebrang , aku akan mengantarmu ke toko buku dulu lalu menyebrang ke toko music, bagaimana".

Namja berhodie itu tersenyum lucu, ia mengulurkan tangan nya.

"Aku yoongi, min yoongi". Dan di balas uluran tangan oleh namja tampan tadi .

"Aku jimin, park jimin".

Lalu mereka bergegas pergi, menerjang derasnya hujan di bawah payung yg sama.

Bulan berganti bulan, sejak pertemuan tak di sengaja itu kedua nya menjadi semakin dekat. Di tambah fakta bahwa jimin dan yoongi berada dalam lingkup universitas yang sama.

"Yoongi hyung, kau sudah makan?".

Yoongi hanya menggeleng, dengan senyum yang menawan jimin merangkul bahu yoongi menggeret nya ke arah kantin.

mereka berdua selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama, bahkan banyak yang mengira bahwa keduanya adalah sepasang kekasih.

Bagaimana tidak, mereka sering melakukan skinship secara gamblang.

Lihat saja bagaimana cara jimin yang sibuk menyuapi yoongi, sambil sesekali membersihkan noda saus di sudut bibir ranum nya.

Atau saat yoongi yang setia menunggu jimin selesai latihan dance , hingga tanpa sadar ia tertidur di sudut ruangan, dan bangun saat berada di gendongan jimin. Jika sudah begitu siapa yg tidak mengira mereka sepasang kekasih.

Hari ini yoongi berencana mengunjungi perpus dan mendekam disana sampai kelas kedua nya di mulai, jimin yang dari tadi menguntit kini mendudukan diri di depan yoongi.

"Astaga jim, kau membuatku terkejut bodoh, kenapa kau ada disini huuh".

"Hehehe, maaf aku membuntutimu".

Yoongi mendengus sebal, tubuhnya terperajat saat merasa ada yg memeluk leher nya dari belakang.

"Hyuungie~."

"Astaga kookie, jangan membuat ku serangan jantung, kau ingin aku mati muda eoh".

Namja yang di panggil kookie itu tersenyum menggemaskan, membuat namja lain di sana ikut tersenyum memperhatikan kedua nya.

"Eemb jim, kenal kan ini adik ku jungkook".

Jimin tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari namja manis bergigi kelinci itu.

"Park jimin" .

"Min jungkook".

Sejak perkenalan singkat itu, entah bagaimana jungkook bisa menyelinap masuk di tengah-tengah dua insan itu, jimin mulai mengacuhkan nya saat berada di sekitar jungkook.

Jimin berkunjung ke kediaman keluarga min, saat itu hanya yoongi yang berada di rumah, sebenarnya jimin hanya ingin mencari teman mengobrol karena merasa bosan di rumah nya, karena bingung ingin pergi kemana akhir nya jimin dan yoongi memutuskan untuk menonton tv di rumah saja,

Suara nyaring tv menggema di seluruh ruangan, dg sesekali di selingi tawa dan gurauan dari dua insan itu,

Yoongi menselonjorkan kaki nya di karpet lembut sambil sesekali memakan cemilan, jimin duduk meringkuk di karpet samping yoongi,

"Hyung aku mengantuk". Rajuk jimin

"Tidurlah". Tanpa menunggu persetujuan, jimin merebahkan tubuhnya di samping yoongi dg berbantal kan paha yoongi.

Jimin mengamati tiap detail wajah yoongi, ia selalu mengagumi apapun tentang namja itu , dengan penuh keberanian jimin memeluk pinggang ramping yoongi,semakin melesakan wajah nya di perut namja itu dan menghirup rakus aroma memabukan yang menguar di indra penciumannya.

Yoongi sempat terkejut dg aksi jimin tapi ia tetap memeluk leher namja itu, dan terus mengelus surai nya dengan lembut.

Jungkook memasuki rumah nya yg terlihat sepi, hanya ada suara tv yg menyala, tanpa ragu ia langkahkan kakinya menuju sumber suara.

Mendudukan dirinya tepat di sampir 2 sejoli itu.

"Hyung". Suara khas jungkook mampu membangunkan tidur nyenyak jimin, namja itu bangun dari tidur nya dan duduk tepat di samping jungkook, meraih kepala namja manis itu untuk bersandar di bahu nya. Dan yoongi hanya menatap dalam diam adik nya serta pujaan nya.

Tak terasa sudah 2 tahun lama nya mereka bersama.

Handphone milik yoongi terus bergetar tanpa henti, membuat yoongi semakin frustasi saja, baru saja ia ingin meneriaki si penelfon tapi sayang ia harus mengurungkan niat nya saat mendengar suara rendah jimin, uh yoongi benar-benar tidak bisa marah jika begini.

"Hyung mau menemaniku membeli sesuatu?".

"Eeh kemana?".

"Sudah lah, mau atau tidak".

"Oke, tunggu aku akan ganti baju dulu".

Setelah sambungan itu terputus yoongi segera mengganti baju dan turun menemui jimin sekitar 30 menit setelah nya.

Mobil merah mengkilat milik jimin terus melaju membelah kota seoul, mobil itu berhenti di depan toko perhiasan, jimin menarik tangan yoongi menuju jajaran cincin perkawinan.

"Hyung pilih lah salah satu yg menurut mu bagus". Pipi yoongi merona seketika.

"Astaga, kau menyuruh ku memilih cincin perkawinan?, yang benar saja, kau ingin melamarku bocah!". Jimin tertawa begitu nyaring.

"Hmmm kita lihat saja besok malam".

Yoongi memilih sebuah cincin polos tanpa permata hanya ada lingkar hitam sebagai pemanis nya.

Jimin tersenyum lalu memakaikan nya di jari kelingking yoongi, terlihat sangat kontras dg kulit pucat nya.

Selain cincin yg di pakai yoongi jimin juga membeli cincin lain dg 1 permata di tengah nya.

Jantung yoongi berdetak hebat saat jimin menelpon nya dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan segera sampai di rumah keluarga min beserta orang tua nya.

Kedua keluarga itu duduk di ruang keluarga, tuan park menjelaskan maksud kedatangan nya, yang ingin melamar anak dari tuan min.

Jimin bersujud di antara yoongi dan jungkook, lalu mengeluarkan kotak bludru dari saku nya.

"Min jungkook, aku ingin menjadikan mu milik ku selamanya, menjadikan mu pendamping hidup ku, menjadi pengisi di kekosongan hati ku, menjadikan mu sebagai tujuan hidup ku, aku jatuh hati sejak saat pertama melihat mu , dan kini aku ingin mempersunting mu, maukah kau menjadi milik ku selama nya".

Bagai di tikam belati , ucapa jimin menusuk jantung hati yoongi, memporak porandakan seluruh isi fikiran nya, ia ingin berlari menjauh, tapi genggaman erat ibu nya mengisyaratkan untuk ia tetap pada posisinya.

"A-aku, aku juga mencintai mu, dan aku juga menerima lamaran mu jimin hyung".

Setelah selesai acara itu, yoongi terus mengurung diri dikamar, ia hancur bahkan rasa nya tak sanggup untuk sekedar bernafas, tubuh nya semakin kurus, dan terdapat beberapa sayatan di sekujur tubuh nya.

Jungkook tidak pernah tau seperti apa keadaan yoongi, setelah proses lamaran itu jungkook menempati apartement baru yg rencana nya akan ia tempati bersama jimin kelak.

Bukan hanya orang tua yoongi yg khawatir tapi 4 sahabat nya pun juga, seokjin dan namjoon selalu rajin menanyakan keadaan yoongi , bahkan ia menyewakan seorang psikiater untuk membantu menenangkan yoongi, atau hoseok dan taehyung yg tak pernah absen membujuk yoongi untuk keluar kamar.

Tapi hanya hening yg mereka dapati, yoongi tetap bersikeras untuk terus mengurung dirinya.

Lelah, semua lelah membujuk yoongi untuk keluar, mereka hanya takut yoongi melakukan tindakan nekat,

Sampai di hari ke 2 menuju pernikahan, ibu yoongi terkesigap saat menemukan pintu kamar anak nya yg tidak di kunci. Yeoja paruh bayah itu mengelus pipi putranya yg semakin tirus, masih tersisa isakan di dalam tidurnya.

"Yoongi sayang, kenapa kau seperti ini nak, tidak taukah kau membuat kami khawatir, tidak kah kau kasian pada kami eeemb, kau tau bukan hanya kau yang tersiksa oleh perasaan ini sayang, tapi kami juga merasakan nya, eomma tau kau mencintai jimin lebih dari apapun, tapi eomma mohon terimalah kenyataan nya, dia mencintai adik mu sayang, begitu pun sebalik nya, tidakah kau kasihan dg nya?, tidakah kau memikirkan bagaimana rasa bersalah jungkook jika tau kau seperti ini karna nya?, jangan seperti ini sayang eomma mohon".

Yoongi terisak, ia tidak benar-benar tidur dan ia mendengar semua yg ibu nya katakan, tangan nya beralih menggenggam tangan ibu nya.

"Eeomma bisakah seperti ini saja?, bisakah kau terus memeluk ku hingga aku terlelap, aku mohon sekali ini saja".

"Iyaa sayang, eoma akan terus memeluk mu sampai kau terlelap".

*flashback off*

Jimin dan jungkook saling menautkan tangan nya saat upacar pengikatan di antara mereka, yoongi terus memperhatikan jimin yg tersenyum kearah jungkook, Sampai acara tukar cincin berakhir, tepuk tangan para undangan semakin menggema kala tautan bibir mereka menyatu, yoongi bersiap dengan piano nya , mengalunkan dentingan nada yang indah dan penuh kebahagiaan, mungkin bagi para undangan lain nada itu terdengan menakjubkan tapi tidak untuk 4 teman nya dan kedua orang tua yoongi, alunan nada itu serasa ribuan belati yg menghujam jatung mereka, seolah menyedot mereka untuk ikut merasakan sakit nya.

Acara berakhir dg pengantin yang memasuki mobil yg telah di dekorasi se manis mungkin.

Yoongi diam menatung di depan jimin.

Namja itu tak pernah menghilangkan senyum nya sedikit pun, memaksa senyum tertarik dari bibir yoongi.

"Jim".

"Nde, hyung".

"Jaga jungkook untuk ku".

"Pasti".

Lalu mobil itu melaju meninggalkan gereja, yoongi masih setia di sana sampai suara ibu nya membawanya kembali ,

Yoongi menatap uluran tangan ibu nya, terdapat kalung tanpa liontin di sana, merasa anak nya tidak mengerti ayah yoongi meraih tangan nya, melepas cincin pemberian jimin dan mengaitkan nya di kalung tersebut.

"Jika dia tak bisa meletakan cincin itu di jari kelingkingmu, maka aku akan meletakan nya di tempat yg tak bisa ia jamah lagi".

Yoongi tersenyum mendengar ucapan ayah nya, ia merasakan lengan kekar itu mengalungkan sesuatu di lehernya.

"Yoongi-Ah , jika kau bisa dg mudah jatuh cinta dg nya, maka buatlah melupakan nya menjadi hal mudah, tenanglah semua akan baik-baik saja, kami disini untuk mu".

Yoongi menggenggam erat cincin yg menggantung di dada nya, ia masih melihat 4 sahabat nya yg belum meninggalan halaman gereja.

Ia tersenyum melihat interaksi sahabatnya,

Mobil silver hoseok berhenti di seberang jalan, sedangkan mobil hitam mengkilat milik namjoon belum bergeser seincipun dari parkiran, sedangkan taehyung nampak kualahan mengatur akses jalan untuk memberi peluang mobil namjoon untuk keluar.

"Yaaa!, alien kau mau tetap jadi tukang parkir atau pulang bersama ku". Samar-samar yoongi mendengar teriakan hoseok.

"Diam kau siluman kuda, aku sedang-..."

tiiiit...

"Yaaa! Kim namjoon kau tidak bisa menggemudi eoh, apa selama ini SIM mu hasil sogok!".

"Alien berisik, cepat minggir atau ku gilas kau!".

"Monster mesum, dasar tidak tau terimakasih".

Yoongi tersenyum sambil menatap langit siang itu,

'Mereka benar semua akan baik-baik saja bukan'

.

.

.

.

.

End..

Writer baru di ffn , mohon kritik juga saran nya terimakasih


End file.
